20 Sätze
by Stromi
Summary: Lotgd, Scheibenweltedition: Meine gesammelten Beiträge zu einer Herausforderung, kurze Dialoge zu vorgegebenen Sätzen zu schreiben. Zum Technischen mehr in den Anmerkungen.
1. Felix und Charles

**Anmerkungen: **_Die Idee dieser Geschichte basiert auf einer Aufgabenstellung auf der Seite für deutschsprachige Fanfiktion. Es galt (unzusammenhängende) Dialoge zu den auf englisch vorgegebenen Sätzen zu verfassen. Eine kleine Spielerei zwischendurch also. Nur Charles gehört dabei mir, die anderen in den Kapiteln auftretenden Charaktere sind mir freundlicher Weise geliehen worden. Danke! _

**Worte I - Felix/Charles**

_**Twenty words that began forever**_

„Ja!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nie!"

„Wenn ich es sage!"

„Das macht es nicht richtiger!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

„Wir fechten es aus."

_**Nineteen words that made us laugh**_

„Wo sind meine Kleider?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Egal, gib mir etwas zum anziehen, schnell!"

„Hier, das Amorkostüm."

_**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**_

„Sieh zu, was ich mit deiner verdammten Marke mache!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Und ob ich es wage!"

_**Seventeen words that betrayed me**_

„Sie haben uns einberufen."

„Ja."

„Wirst du gehen?"

„Natürlich!"

„Wenn ich es verbiete?"

„Das kannst du nicht."

_**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**_

„Wir müssen darüber reden."

„Müssen wir das?"

„Es tut mir leid."

„Mir nicht."

„Mir auch nicht."

_**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake **_

„Angriff!"

„Feuer!"

„Ich kümmere mich um den Anführer!"

„Schließt die Reihen, verteidigt die Flanken!"

„Du?"

_**Fourteen words that woke me up **_

„Ich werde sie heiraten."

„Oh."

„Keine Glückwünsche?"

„Doch, sicher."

„Wirst du da sein?"

„Ja."

_**Thirteen words that created the bridge**_

„Meine Frau hat mich verlassen."

„Meine auch."

„Mich?"

„Nein, mich!"

„Käse, mehr Knieweich!"

_**Twelve words that broke my heart**_

„Ich reise nach Hause."

„Wann kommst du zurück?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht."

_**Eleven words that sealed our fates**_

„Ich bin immer noch Wächter!"

„Und ich Schneider!"

„Ihr seid Fechter."

_**Ten words that cured our boredom**_

„Riechst du etwas?"

„Ja. Ist das Rauch?"

„Die Schule brennt!"

_**Nine words that drove me mad**_

„Ich muss etwas gestehen: Ich habe deine Frau geküsst."

_**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**_

„Er ist im Eis eingebrochen und atmet nicht!"

_**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**_

„Nur sein Freund wollte ich nicht sein."

_**Six words that seduced me**_

„Nutzen wir die Zeit, die bleibt."

_**Five words that overjoyed me**_

„Wirst du sein Patenonkel sein?"

_**Four words that took us to the skies  
**_

„Ich bin wieder da!"

_**Three words that I hated**_

„Hier, mein Abzeichen."

_**Two words that saved us from falling**_

„Geh nicht."

_**One word that started it all**_

„Duell!"


	2. Rattenknochen und Charles

**Worte II - Rattenknochen/Charles**

_**Twenty words that began forever**_

„Wetten?"

„Das traut sich ein Weichei wie du eh nicht."

„Ich habe mich schon viermal getraut!"

„Du kannst mich mal!"

_**Nineteen words that made us laugh**_

„Deinetwegen wären wir beinahe gehängt, zerstückelt, verbrannt, erdolcht, gevierteilt und erschlagen worden!"

„Blablabla. Aber du hattest deinen Spaß."

„Ja."

_**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**_

„Du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Typisch!"

„Wuffel hat mich hergeführt."

„Wuffel ist viel klüger als du."

_**Seventeen words that betrayed me**_

„Hab dein Tagebuch kopiert."

„Und gelesen hast du auch."

„Steht nur Schwachsinn drin."

„Wegen deiner Randkommentare, ja."

_**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**_

„Du bist so ein Mädchen!"

„Ist gar nicht wahr!"

„Doch, aber du hast einen tollen Hintern."

_**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**_

„Da, hast deinen Bademantel zurück."

„Du bringst mir meine Sachen?"

„Wir sind keine Freunde mehr."

_**Fourteen words that woke me up**_

„Den Trank habe ich für dich genommen, aber du vergeudest das Geschenk."

„…Nicht wirklich."

_**Thirteen words that created the bridge**_

„Ich leihe dir meine Schmuddelhefte aus."

„Die Zeitschrift für Männer?"

„Die mit Männern."

_**Twelve words that broke my heart**_

„Vergiss es, das wiederholen wir nie wieder!"

„Hat ohnehin keinen Spaß gemacht."

_**Eleven words that sealed our fates**_

„Deine Sanduhr ist kaputt."

„Pardon?"

„Hab dir was aus meiner geliehen."

_**Ten words that cured our boredom**_

„Ich lie-"

„Was..?"

„Lie-"

Was?"

„-fere dich den Klatschianern aus!"

_**Nine words that drove me mad**_

„Affenpfote, ich wünsche mir, dass Charles-"

„Lass den Mist!"

_**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**_

„Er ist tot, Jim."

„Ich heiße nicht Jim."

_**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**_

„Koch uns etwas!"

„So, wie früher?"

„Ja."

_**Six words that seduced me**_

„Setzen, Klappe halten und Show genießen!"

_**Five words that overjoyed me**_

„Ein Hebel..."

„Nicht ziehen!"

„Ups."

_**Four words that took us to the skies**_

„Das ist TODs Skelettpferd."

_**Three words that I hated**_

„Zieh was an!"

_**Two words that saved us from falling**_

„Festhalten! Feuer!"

_**One word that started it all**_

„Wetten?"


End file.
